Gator
Gerald, better known by his nickname Gator, is a large tank engine who resembles an alligator. Bio Although Gator's real name is Gerald, he is known as Gator due to his resemblance to an alligator. He longs to travel and is excited about going to sea. He works on a railway in a faraway land, which runs up into the high mountains and into a village. Once, Gator had to cross the bridge leading into the village, but became scared because of the bridge's massive height. In the end, Gator decided that he must be brave, and crossed over the bridge safely. Gator once visited Sodor. He was pulling a train, and because it was foggy, Percy, who saw Gator, mistook him for a monster. Percy ran back toward the docks, scaring everyone else there into thinking Gator was a monster. After he introduced himself, he explained that he was not going to stay on Sodor; he was waiting for a ship. He told Percy all about being brave, making good friends with him. Gator ended up missing his ship, so to pass the time, he was asked to collect a train from Duck's Branch Line and bring it back to the docks after Oliver, who was pulling it, broke down. His lamp was broken and he couldn't see, concerning Toad the brakevan. During his journey, he met James at a junction. James, who did not know Gator yet, was frightened and puffed away as fast as he could, resulting in him crashing into a pond. When Gator nearly crashed due to being nearly blind in the dark, Toad decided to loan him one of his own lamps, and thanks to this spare lamp, they arrived at the docks on time. The next evening, Gator was heading to the docks to catch his ship, and was surprised to see Percy being loaded onto the ship too. Percy explained that he wanted to work with Gator and run away from his fears, which Gator did not think would have been brave, leaving Percy to reconsider his decision. As the ship left, Thomas rushed into the docks, urging Cranky to stop the ship, under the impression that Percy was onboard. Cranky stopped the ship, but he was nearly pulled off the docks, forcing the ship to turn around. To Thomas' shock, Percy was not in fact on the ship. Due to the mishap, the ship was delayed yet again. The next day, Gator was finally able to leave after bidding an emotional farewell to Percy. As the ship sailed away, the two engines knew they had each made a good friend, knowing they may never see each other again. For a long time afterwards, Percy was still sad about Gator leaving and kept thinking about him. He was told to throw himself into his work in order to drive Gator out of his mind. When some trucks ran away from Percy and got lost in a mine, Percy remembered Gator's advice about being brave. Percy was able to rescue the trucks and realised that thinking about Gator can also make him feel happy. Gator came back for Christmas, but there was a shipment of rock salt that needed to be delivered and the dock manager didn't know where it's needed to go since the writing on his paper was smudged up. So Gator decided to go around Sodor delivering where the salt needed to be. Along the way, he wanted to greet Percy, but he didn't seem to find, thinking he's forgotten about him. However, Gator finally met Percy, but was covered in rock salt after Percy bumped the trucks. Personality Gator is incredibly brave and longs to travel, while retaining a calm, grounded personality. He longs to travel out at sea and works up in the high mountains, but also has a slight fear of heights. Relationship with Percy In Tale of the Brave, . Trivia *Gator's best friend is Chocolate Sun. *Gator will meet Winnie the Pooh, Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Princess Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Pooh, Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave. Tigger refers to him as "Gator boy", which he likes that nickname very much. *Gator will meet Team Robot in Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave. *Gator is great friends with Lofty. Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team